


Lazybones

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [16]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Getting Together, Leonard is really tired, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Leonard falls asleep in a coffee shop and is kissed awake by a total stranger. The stranger turns out to be a rather cute barista named Jim.Trektober Day 16 (Coffee Shop AU)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Lazybones

Leonard felt like death. He had finished med school about a month ago and had started working somewhen this week. Having finished what was supposed to be his first 48 hour shift, but ended up being a lot longer Leonard made his way home.

His apartment wasn’t far from the hospital and so he had decided to walk the distance before his shift had started. Never before had he wished so badly he had taken the car, his feet hurt, he was generally tired and in addition to that it had started to rain two minutes into his walk.

Much to his own chagrin had he forgotten to bring an umbrella along with him, but that didn’t make him hurry up. Probably looking like a zombie, the brunette doctor made his way through the streets.

Truly absent from reality Leonard passed shops on the way he had only gone a few times by now, until the fantastic scent of freshly made coffee hit his nose and he abruptly stopped in his step.

Enterprise was the name of the coffee shop and the sign read open.

Being soaked down to the bones and desperately needing to be off his feet he stepped into the coffee shop, even though he could reach his home and more importantly his bed in ten minutes.

Stepping inside he was enveloped in warmth which made him realize just how tired he was. Leonard sat down at a table in the corner of the shop. Not looking up at the waiter, he ordered a simple black coffee. Eyelids barely opened, he took the coffee mug and paid.

The first inhale of the rich coffee aroma woke him up at least a little bit, but even a big sip of it couldn’t keep him awake long enough and he fell asleep in his seat.

“Hey there sleeping beauty,” someone extremely cruel at least that’s what Leonard thought tried to wake him up.

“‘M no beauty,” Leonard mumbled, mostly asleep.

“But you are and I would kiss you awake if I knew whether you liked something like that,” the unknown, but wonderful voice came through into the brunette’s head.

“Like kissing,” Leonard answered, eyes closed, still wandering in his dreamworld.

“Well, then.” 

In the next moment the doctor felt warm, soft lips again his own and he was suddenly wide awake, staring into the bluest eyes possible.

“Sorry to wake you, but you’ve been sleeping here for two hours and it’s the middle of the day,” the barista, with a name tag that read Jim, said.

Shit, two hours he should be at home in his bed right now getting real sleep before his next shift, not sitting here getting a kink in the neck.

With that he all of a sudden was in the hurry, abruptly getting up he threw over the chair. He scrambled all over himself to get to stand it back up and bumped together with the blonde who tried to do the same.

Once the chair was standing he took the first reel look at Jim who was dorkly grinning at him. The man was ridiculously hot and he had kissed Leonard awake a few minutes ago. This realization made the brunette blush a deep crimson.

“Sorry,” he muttered, already hurrying out the door. 

The next day after his shift he passed the Enterprise coffee shop once again and he wanted to walk by, but the face of the blonde haired, blue eyed men, Jim, appeared in front of Leonard’s inner eye and he had to stop to see if he was working.

Stepping up to the counter he stared into the baby blue eyes he had hoped to meet here.

“Bones, you’re back,” Jim said happily, grinning like an idiot.

“Bones?” Leonard asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, Bones. You were a lazybones sleeping there in the middle of the day, but more importantly you’re in scrubs so I guess you’re a doctor, a sawbones.” The smile on the blonde’s face grew only bigger.

“Yeah I’m a doctor and definitely no lazybones, maybe you’re the lazybones here,” Leonard answered, no longer able to keep his questioning look up, now smiling himself.

“I’m studying astrophysics and working here to finance it, so no lazybones, but I’m going to take a break, I mean if you wanna sit with me.”

“I would love to,” Leonard laughed.

They spent the whole time of Jim’s break talking and Leonard could say with certainty he had never laughed more in his life. And even after his break was over he stayed in the coffee shop a little longer, just watching him make coffee, throwing a smile Leonard’s way every now and then.

It went on like this for a while. Whenever Leonard’s shift was over he would go to the Enterprise, if Jim was there he would take a break and if he wasn’t he would find a pillow on the table in the corner where he first fell asleep with a little note from the blonde. 

They had also exchanged numbers and were texting the sweetest messages. 

It didn’t take long after that for them to start dating.

Leonard was sitting at his corner place once again, having fallen asleep after another way too long shift and like the first time he sat there he was kissed awake by his now boyfriend.

“Bones, what are you doing here? You should be at home in bed,” Jim whispered against his lips.

“Wanted to see you before I went to sleep, knew I wouldn’t get to see you if I went home directly,” Leonard mumbled sleepily.

“That’s so sweet, love you Bones.”

“Love you too.”

Jim pressed another loving kiss against Leonard’s lips before he went to work. 

As Leonard watched the blonde working, Jim smiling at him whenever he could and blowing kisses his way it became clear to Leonard that he would spend the rest of his life with Jim and marry him one day.


End file.
